The Little MerTurtle
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: Leonardo, youngest child and only son of King Splinter, is dissatisfied with life in the sea. He longs to be with the people above the surface and is often caught in arguments with his father over those "barbaric fish-eaters". He goes to meet Shredder, the Sea Demon, to strike a deal, but Shredder has bigger plans for this merturtle and his father...


**Author's Note:** **This is sort of an early birthday present for my nice and nephew Toby and Tracy. They are twins and will be turning 7 next week and Toby loves TMNT while Tracy is obsessed with Disney Princesses so for a present I thought that it would be nice to merge both of them together into this fanfiction and then read it to them.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Royals**

The year was 1763.

On a vast island full of bright green forests, towering mountains, blue lakes, both wild and tame animals that would not harm the people if they were not threatened and a powerful kingdom known as New York.

It was a town that took up almost a quarter of the island.

In this town were mutants and humans working hard and living happy lives. A mighty and shining castle resting on a cliff over looking the roaring ocean. In this castle thousands of servants happy to work there.

Last year their former ruler King Agrom passed away at the age of 45 due to some strange illness with no known cause or cure.

Because of this everyone in the kingdom was walking on eggshells. After the beloved King Agrom's unfortunate death his only child, Prince Raphael, came to the take throne.

The know King Raphael was 18 years old and a mutant turtle like his mother Queen Monica, who died when Raph was nine years old in a fire.

Raphael had kelly green skin with a nice goo green eye color. There were several scratches and chips on his shell such as a small lightening bolt shaped crack on the right corner of his plastron.

He was 'ruggedly handsome' as turtles go.

Every so often Raph liked to escape the pressures of being king by doing some adventurous activity such as hunting, house riding, martial arts ect. He wore a red shirt, black boots and black pants.

When he had to go to formal meeting he wore his royal robes and the king's crown.

Right now he was on a ship with some of the fishermen from the kingdom and his closest friend Casey. Casey was a 17 year old boy with a slender build, long black hair and brown eyes.

He wore a black shirt, jeans, a black bandanna along with fingerless gloves.

He was missing three upper front teeth from playing hockey. His mother, Duchess Kiara was King Agrom's sister so that made Casey and Raph cousins with Raph older by a year.

Casey was the only who Raph allowed to call him 'Raph'.

Raph took in a deep breath and sighed while Casey was half dangling off the edge of the boat, looking slightly pale. "Isn't this great?" Raph asked Casey with a smile on his face.

"Tha salty sea air, tha wind blowing in yer face. Aaah, tha perfect day ta be at sea!" The mutant turtle exclaimed happily.

"Yeah * _ **urp**_ * wicked." Casey groaned before suddenly pitching forward and spilling his breakfast down the side of the boat. Raph then went to help some of the sailors around the boat.

"A strong wind and calm sea. King Splinter must be in a friendly-type mood." One of the sailors who was mopping the deck chuckled.

"King Splinter?" Raph asked in confusion. "Ay, ruler of the merpeople lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him?" Another sailor who was sorting the fish out replied with a smirk.

"Merpeople? Ha! Nothin' but a stupid old wives tell." Casey said, finally gotten his seas sickness under control.

The sailor who was sorting the fish looked offended. His stood up and got all up in Casey's face. "It ain't stupid it's the truth! I swear they live in the ocean right below us!" He screamed.

Suddenly the fish he was holding fell out off his grasp and back into the ocean...

* * *

Unbeknownst to Raph and Casey the sailors spoke true.

Deep blow the surface of the ocean there were creatures known as merpeople. Merpeople were simply humans or mutants that didn't have legs and instead had fish tails, they could also breath underwater.

The merpeople lives in a beautiful city that looked like it was made of gold known as Atlantica.

In the centre of this city was a enormous castle where the king lived with his two daughters and one son. King Splinter was a 50 year old mutant rat with black, brown and white fur, with a droopy white beard, whiskers and a pink nose.

He had a burgundy tail and wore a golden crown on top of his head and always carried the source of his power, a golden trident.

His eldest child and heir to the throne was his daughter Karai. Unlike on land where it is the eldest son who always gets the throne under the sea it is the first born not matter what gender.

Karai was 18 years old and is quite slender.

Princess Karai had short, dark jet black hair with a large portion of it was blond in the back. She wore a bright red eye liner over the tips of her eyebrows and a dark grey bra.

Her tail was black with blood red fins. Splinter's second oldest child was his other daughter April. Princess April was a 17 year girl with red hair. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had a yellow headband.

She was lean, had freckles and blue eyes.

She wore brown wristbands, a yellow bra, a black choker and a goldish yellow tail. The youngest of the royal family was Splinter's only son Leonardo. Prince Leonardo was a 16 year old mutant turtle with beautiful sapphire blue eyes and light leaf green skin.

Around his eyes was some kind for pale blue birth mark that kind of looked little those masks you would see at a masqueraded ball.

Leo had a strong royal blue tail...


End file.
